The Detour
by Rachynn
Summary: In this AU oneshot, Kagome is a quiet,yet popular young woman who is sick of the boring and predictible turn her life has taken. Then she litterally bumps into InuYasha, a junkie with a bad attitude. You know the rest.


**The Detour**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha, any of him or the anime/manga in which he stars. I'm pretty sure you probably know who owns him.

12321

It was another day, another boring predictable day. Wake up, breakfast, school, homework, dinner, homework, bed, the daily grind that Kagome called life. Purposely Kagome slowed her pace, thinking that if she slowed down she would be late. What was she talking about? Of course she'd be late, and then she would be up later than usual, slaving over the day's math problems.

Temporarily Kagome closed her eyes, still shuffling forward on the way home. School was all the same. They taught the same things every year, just made it harder as you got older. Lunch was a popularity contest, student council was a joke and the food sucked, no matter where you got it from. She would talk with her friends all day and Hojo would try to ask her out. Then she would make up an excuse to say no. It was the daily grind that Kagome was beginning to resent. Kagome further pondered the thoughts in her head, her expression growing bleaker and bleaker when she walking into something. No not something, someone …

Its arms were well muscled and it was at least a whole head taller than her. The clothes it wore were bright red and soft. Her nose caught a whiff of…smoke.

"What the hell are you doing bitch!" the voice that belonged to the body screamed, assumingly at her. Instantly Kagome sprang back as if bitten. What had he just called her? Kagome had of course heard the word before, but it was never directed at her.

"Excuse me?" she said dryly, staring up into the guys face. Her mouth fell open a bit in an 'o' shape. His large brown eyes were full of annoyance and a burning cigarette hung loosely from his mouth. Long, black hair hung from his head and was tied back in a ponytail.

"You heard me! Who do you think you are? You can't just walk into people, jeeze watch where you're going at least."

Kagome shook her head; this guy was rapidly getting on her nerves. "Who do I think _I_ am? Who do you think you are? I wasn't looking where I was going, sorry I apologize. That, however, is no reason to explode like a baby and call me a bitch. You don't even know me. Take a chill!"

The guy blew smoke in her face. Kagome coughed and tried to swat the smoke away with her hands. The guy laughed and went on speaking. "I don't want to get to know you. You're not even remotely attractive and you look pretty dumb. So why don't you move along home to study or whatever it is you schoolgirls do." His eyes moved up and down her frame, making her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"No one asked you, you…you…jerk!"

He rolled his eyes. "How original"

Kagome wanted to smack him, but restrained her hand at her side. Very rarely did someone make her this mad. She walked by the guy, brushing past him without another word. 'Jerk' she thought again, no caring how 'original' he said it was. She got a few steps down the street, when she turned back to look at him He was leaning against a street light pole, one arm folded across his chest, the other on the cigarette in his mouth. His brown eyes were staring straight at her.

"Keep going wench. I don't think your home yet." He yelled at her, after noticing her staring at him in turn.

"Ha, very funny" she yelled back. "You know you shouldn't smoke. It'll kill you one day."

She couldn't see it but she knew he rolled his eyes at her. Then he pointed to her back-pack. "Know what else could kill you? Those textbooks in your bag. I bet if I threw one hard enough at your head, you would die to."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him before finally turning and going home.

12321

It was later, when she was sitting at her desk, thinking over a tough math problem, when she realized it. She couldn't get him out of her head. His face stood out in her mind all thought the rest of the way home and at dinner. Now here she was dreaming about him like some silly teenage school girl. Wait, that's exactly what she was, well maybe except the silly part. That was no excuse; she didn't even know his name. He was just some junkie with a bad attitude and a death wish. In all reality, they would probably never meet again.

Slamming her pencil on the deck, she leaned back and yawned. She should be doing her homework, not worrying about some guy. Why did she even care?

Why did she even care?

12321

Irony has a way of coming back to laugh in your face, much to the displeasure of Kagome. The same guy was at the same place, leaning against the same pole in the same position on Kagome's way home from school the next day. It was almost as if he had never moved.

Gradually she walked close towards him. He was staring off into the traffic of the street, each car passing in a blur of colour. Pretty soon he heard her foot falls and turned to glare at her.

"You again?" he growled. "Going to have another klutz attack?"

Kagome glared back at him. "No, I'm just on my way home and figured you looked lonely. You stick out like a sore thumb you know, and you're smoking again!" It was true. The man's bright clothes were in deep contrast with the plain uniforms of the other schoolgirls and business men walking down the street. He was also taller than most of them and the only one smoking.

In response he blew another cloud of smoke in her face. "See how much I care?" he said.

She glared harder at him, trying to stare him down in a heated battle. "Jerk" she muttered.

"Bitch!" he yelled loudly, drawing the concerned gazes of some pedestrians. The guy ignored them. "What the hell do you care what I do anyways? You don't even know me!"

Kagome stepped back. Why did she care? He was right, why was she even talking to him? Why was she worrying if he threw his life away in one breathe of smoke. "Well then" she said finally. "I'll just go back to my life and forget you ever existed! Then you'll see how much I care"

He was already ignoring her. "Asshole" she muttered under her breath. She could have sworn he called her a bitch again as she walked away.

12321

Kagome tried to return to her life again, she really did. Her life was still boring though, always the same thing. Sleep, eat, breath, eat, work, sleep. Over and over again. It didn't help that the guy was there again the next day. She ignored him. He was there the day after that and they fought. He was there every day for the next few weeks. Every day they fought arguments that he usually won. Kagome was slowly but surely beginning to like him.

Sure she didn't know what his name was or anything else about him. He refused to even remotely be nice to her on the best of days to. Kagome thought about him every night, ways to tick him off and ways to make him smile and laugh. Not that he would ever show any emotion besides anger and annoyance in her presence. The scary thing was that he was staring to rub off on her. Kagome's language steadily became fouler, some days her homework went untouched. She was become more spontaneous and rebellious to.

Maybe she wasn't just beginning to like him, but to love him.

12321

It was Friday, at lunch time. It was raining and so Kagome and her friends were stuck inside the narrow hallways of their school. They sat by Kagome's locker, which was wide open to reveal an excruciatingly neat stack of textbooks and binders. Kagome had ramen again for lunch, like she did every day. Her friends were talking about the same things they talked about everyday, boys, clothes, shopping, and wasn't Mrs. Sung evil for assigning so much math homework?

5 minutes until the bell for lunch and Hojo came up to the 4 of them. Even before he opened his mouth, Kagome knew what he was going to say.

"Higurashi?"

"Yes Hojo?"

"There's a new movie out tomorrow and –"

"No"

"What?"

"No" Kagome repeated.

"But I haven't even asked you anything yet!" a shocked looking Hojo protested.

"I'm not going to the movies with you. In fact, I say no to you every time you ask Hojo, so why do you keep on persisting? I think its best if you just stayed away from me for a while" Kagome's eyes drifted off to the rain falling outside the window. She could see the intersection from here and standing there was … she really had to find out what his name was.

Then it hit her. He was different. He wasn't the same old _boring_ thing she experienced everyday. Sure they saw each other everyday, and fought everyday, but it was always different. He always had a witty new comeback for her lame insults, and new bone to pick with her. He was always different, always changing.

Kagome stood up abruptly. Hojo was already gone and her friends were in a batter about the events they had just witnessed. "I'm sorry guys. I have to go" she said simply and took off, ignoring her friend's protests and warning about skipping class.

12321

"What is your name?" she blurted when she there, standing right in front of him so he could see her. Without thinking she reached up and plucked the cigarette from between his lips.

"Hey wench! What was that for?" He protested the lack of his drugs, and scrambled in his pocket for another light. When he was once again dragging the sweet smoke into his lungs he turned to Kagome. "Why are you so early anyways?"

"What's your name?" she repeated breathing hard from the running. The cars drove past, the rain fell soaking Kagome and the guy. People walked by them in ignorance of what was happening.

--- Change POV ---

InuYasha looked at her, into her blue eyes. Her hair was frizzy and wet, her make up was running down her face and her clothes were soaked. She was hardly attractive at this moment in time.

"I'm not saying it again! What is your name?" he voice took on a menacing tone.

He was taken back. "Why do you care? Didn't you say you were going to forget about me? Remember that?"

"Please … I think … I think … What is …" she was pleading with him; he could see it in her eyes. This girl just took his cigarette! She had no right to demand his name …

So why was he here everyday smoking and watching traffic? His life was a mess, not something he enjoyed returning to at night. His father had just come back into his life after being absent for as long as he could remember. His mother was popping pills right and left and his brother hated him for no reason. No he definitely didn't like going home at night. He need a break, so he walked around and ended up here everyday at the same time? Why?

"Was this girl the reason? She annoyed the hell out of him at the start, but slowly he warmed up to her, well she still could bug him to no end but she always made him feel like laughing. Not that he would let the bitch find that out though.

"My name's InuYasha" he said quietly, staring into her eyes again. Without warning she launched herself at him, throwing her arms around him and burying her face into his soaking wet red shirt. The boy was shocked and confused. What was she doing? Not thinking that he could do anything else he wrapped his own arms around her, letting the cigarette in his mouth fall to the wet pavement.

12321

She was his refuge. No matter how messed up things got in his own life, she would always be there for him. She was his break from the chaos.

He was her escape. No matt how routine and predictable her own life got; he was always there to show her something different. He was her trip away from it all.

They couldn't get each other out of their heads either.

12321

"Hi, InuYasha? My name's Kagome and I think I'm falling in love with you…" she said loudly. He laughed and she look up at him, searching his eyes for something, anything that would indicate what he was going to say next.

"You don't even know me wench, but…I think I'm falling in love with you to." With that he held her tighter.

In a life where Kagome could predict almost anything, she couldn't have predicted that.

The End

A/n: The author now takes this time to absorb the fact that she has written astory without killing anyone. Anyways, what did you think? I wrote this at like 1 a.m. so if it's crappy, it's because I was tired. Please Review!


End file.
